1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly to an electrical connector defined a screw member in two ends thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector for connecting hard desk to a chip modules is disclosed in FIGS. 1-2. The electrical connector generally disposes a pair of screw members on two ends thereof for connecting with a printed circuit board. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing. Due to the inferior intensity and anti-friction effect of the insulative material inherent, the housing always is inserted in a metal screw member for improving the using performance and the life span. The housing usually engages with the screw members by interfering ribs. Referring to the FIG. 1-2, the electrical connector comprises an insulative housing 1′, a cover 2′ mounted on the housing 1′, a plurality of terminals 3′ received in the housing 1′, a securing member 4′ and a screw member 5′ disposed on two ends of the housing 1′ for connecting the housing 1′ to the printed circuit board. The housing 1′ comprises an upper surface 11′, a recess 12′ indented in the upper surface 11′ comprising a first recess 121′, a second recess 122′ and a third recess 123′, a triangle rib 13′ extending from a sidewall of the second recess 122′. The screw member 5′ imbeds in the recess 12′ with engaging interferentially with the triangle rib 13′. However, the screw member 5′ engages interferentially with the recess 12′ and a top end of the triangle rib 13′ is coplanar with an upper surface 11′ of the housing 1′, which can make that the screw member 5′ is difficultly inserted into the recess 12′ of the housing 1′ and decrease the efficacy of the assembly of the electrical connector.